


In the calm before the storm.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: “One of the Murder Husbands caught!!! How many lives will the cannibal take now?!”.He scrolls down through the usual Lounds dribble, where that hack desperately tries to pretend she was a legitimate journalist, and not just an even more pretentious Perez Hilton.---Hannibal and his amazing cheekbones show up to advance the plot. Or confuse me even more, it's hard to say.





	In the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Part deux, yeah! At this point, I kinda have a plot that makes some sense, but my beta, Vodka insists on making it weird. And guuurl, I really want her to run with it.

Belgrade, Serbia.

 

“I don't know how this happened,” Rade points to his little brother, who spots a dark, purple bruise under his right eye.

“They told me he fell down the stairs. Which stairs would leave such a round mark?”

The boy, Mirko, says nothing, but lets Hannibal examine the bruise. He does that, simply for Rade's benefit. Of course he already knows what caused it. Mirko winches, when Hannibal casually brushed a hand down his arm. He looks into the boy's eyes and the whole incident unfolds before him.

“No stairs?” The elder brother's voice is cold and determined, after Hannibal shakes his head. He tells the boy to wait outside, which he reluctantly does.

“I advice you to alert the authorities, Mr. Jurcic.” “Authorities?” He drags a hand through his thinning hair, before he spits out:

“To hell with authorities! What did those bastards ever do for us, instead of bleeding us dry? No, I'll handle that myself!” As enticing as the thought of Rade's carnage is for Hannibal, he promised Will to “behave”, while he was gone. And Mirko needed his brother, who clearly cared for the boy deeply. It wasn't his fault, that he had to work so hard to make a living for the both of them.

“I understand. But if you were to exact revenge on these people, let me assure you that nothing good will come from it. If you think, your brother is suffering now, I can gurantee you, this is nothing compared to what will happen to Mirko if you are jailed or dead.” He looks utterly defeated.

“So what should I do? Ignore it? This is his chance to make something out of himself. I'm not ashamed of what I am, but he could do better. He is bright, hell, he is the smartest one in his class! Am I suppose to pray for him to survive, until graduation?” Hannibal closes his eyes for a few seconds, to finish his endgame. When he opens them again, Rade sits on the chair opposite to him, utterly defeated.

“This is what I can offer you, Mr. Jurcic. You'll take Mirko out of school for the week. The Easter holiday is coming up anyway, so no one will bat an eye if he's not there. And I will talk to Mr. Kucez and see, if I can ease the situation a bit.”

Kucez was the headmaster of the school. Hannibal had never met him but he was aware of the rumours. A brute of a man, with ties to the former government. Cruel, currput and _rude_.

“Do you think that would help, Dr. Gorenc?” The hope in Rade's eyes was both hilarious and pathetic at the same time but given the reason, he felt inclined to indulge him.

“I certainly don't think that it would make things worse.” “Thank you. I do not know how to repay you for this.” The man bows his head and Hannibal smiles, because he knows that tomorrow, he will find a pristine cut of beef and perfectly aged salina on his doorstep. The perks of treating the best butcher in town pro bono.

\---

He has no other patients besides Rade and retires for the rest of the day. He feels impish, so he pulls up the Tattlecrime website. Freddy, who to this day doesn't even realise how luck she is to be alive, must have had some ludicrous sightings of them. He especially liked the ones “taken” at Disney World. But when Hannibal pulls up the site today, the blood drains from his face. He sees a picture of Will, with the headline:

**“One of the Murder Husbands caught!!! How many lives will the cannibal take now?!”**

He scrolls down through the usual Lounds dribble, where that hack desperately tries to pretend she was a legitimate journalist, and not just an even more pretentious Perez Hilton.

 

Hannibal's heart beats faster until he sees the footage the crude cell phone footage. He looks at the man, this supposed “Will Graham” and even though the face, the hair, everything is in place, he knows that this isn't his Will. His Will might not be docile or Jack's precious little tea cup but this man... Everything about him was defiant and he looked downright insulted that he got caught.

“Who are you?”

 


End file.
